In general, a vehicle body includes a pair of front side frames that are disposed at the front portion of a vehicle and form left and right frame portions of an engine room, and a dashboard (dash panel) that partitions an engine room from a cabin (vehicle interior) which occupants enter. Rear ends of the pair of front side frames are joined to the front surface of the dashboard.
Further, there is a case where cross-members extending in the left-and-right direction of the vehicle are provided on the dashboard. In this case, it is possible to spread a load by transmitting a frontal collision load, which is transmitted from the front side frames, to the cross-members and to increase the stiffness of the dashboard (for example, see Patent Document 1).